The Environmental Health and Safety (EH&S) Core will support the NEIDL's mission of performing cuttingedge[unreadable] basic and clinical research on emerging infectious diseases, while providing training at a facility built[unreadable] and operated with the highest attention to community and laboratory safety. Environmental Health and[unreadable] Safety staff will be responsible for providing a safe and healthful work environment for faculty and staff in a[unreadable] compliant regulatory environment.